It's the scars that define the man
by nightspaz
Summary: Alfred has spent most of his life running away from his past and trying to have an normal life. But as he joins Beacon academy and forms a team. He learns that no one can truly heal from their scars but then again, its the scars that define a man. A revision of Team ANVL. Comments are appreciated. I'm also pretty bad a summaries so give it chance and provide feedback. Thanks You.
1. Scars

There is one thing that Alfred hated above all else, it wasn't spider, or clowns, or monsters. It wasn't being bullied or being killed. The one thing that Alfred hated above all else was when people stared at his scars.

They would look over at him and see a tall tan 17 year old boy with a black fedora on with brown curly hair and dark green eyes, wearing black and white sneakers, black jeans, a white button up dress shirt that had a red tie with a black Kevlar military vest with a knife in a pocket over the heart and a gun holster with a M1911 in it. They think that he's alright, pretty normal, until they see his arms when he rolls up his sleeves. Two perfectly spaced scars on both arms that start at the wrist and go up the forearms where they disappeared into the sleeves. They will start to get curious about where they end. They look closer when they notice four scars at the base of the neck, two on each side. They will immediately make the connection and then the worst part will come, the questions will come. Who did it? How did happen? Where, what, why. The same questions over and over, it would eventually get to the point where Alfred threatened to put the scars on them too.

That was Alfred's goal for his first day at Beacon. For no one to notice his scars and ask any questions about it. He took precautions to try and hide them, he rolled down his sleeves and had long sleeve under armor under all his clothes which made him very hot. So when he got on the airship to fly to Beacon, he sat by the air conditioner to cool him off which lucky enough, was in the back in shadows. Increasing the chances he wouldn't be noticed.

_Alright, so far so good. Okay Al let's go over the game plan. When I get to Beacon, we leave with a crowd so we don't draw attention. We stick to walls to make sure we stay hidden and then we don't talked to anyone so no one will ever know we exist. Yeah, this will great plan if I want to grow up to be a hermit. I'm going to have to talk to someone eventually, got to make some allies here and there or I'm not going to survive._

Alfred looked out the window nearest to him and watched the water trying to figure out the best way to make allies without seeming too desperate. _I got to be cool and smooth as water. Nice cool flowing water, trickling down the river. _Alfred held this thought for a moment before his eyes widened when he realized his mistake. _Crap, I have to pee! Where the bathroom again? I knew I should have paid attention to that safety video at the beginning of the flight._

He looked around the room until his eyes fell on a girl nearby him. He quickly sized her up. She was average height, about 5 foot 7 with long blond hair tied in one pony tail and sharp red eyes. She was wearing a gray tank top with a green military jacket on that had its sleeves ripped off. She had on black gloves and a tattoos of each type of grim on her left arm with each of their eyes crossed out except for one that Alfred couldn't recognize. She had camo pants with black military boots with a long knife on her right leg. She had a huge black case, obviously carrying a weapon, on her back. But what really made her noticeable was the long red fox tail coming out of her pants. _Maybe she knows where the restroom is_. He got up and walked as normally as possible with a full bladder.

"Excuse me Miss, but do you know where I can find the restrooms. My bladder is going to burst like a balloon" He asked.

The lady took a step back and looked at him very disgusted. "What type of low human says that to a lady" the girl said in a Russian accent.

"Sorry lady I had no idea that you would get so offended" Alfred apologized.

"What did you think? That I would find that amusing, that's disgusting" She snarled at him.

"Calm down lady, geez. I thought I be a bit humorous since everyone is a bit nervous going to a new school"

"And don't call me lady, call me Ma'am" She demand.

"Who do you think you are? My drill sergeant. Look "Ma'am", I don't take orders from you" He snapped at her.

A crowd started to form around the two and some of them started to chant.

"Fight fight fight fight"

The girl cracked her neck, "Maybe we should give them what they want" She said.

"Maybe we should" Alfred said reaching behind him for his weapon but it wasn't there. _Crap, where is it._

_ "_Is that what you're looking for?" She said pointing behind him.

He turned around to see his Violin case that carried his weapon leaning against where he was sitting.

The girl slid off the case from her back and put it in front of her. She was about the open the case when a black haired man stepped in front of them.

"Whoa, let's not do anything that we will regret here" The man said.

Alfred felt relieved, he was at a great disadvantage since he was unarmed. He examined the man who stopped what would have been a brutal beating. He was average height and built like a football player. He was wearing a gray sweatshirt that had armor around the edges of the hood, on his shoulders, and on his legs and hands with blue jeans. There was a snake curled around a crystal in the center of his hoodie.

"Stay out of this Python" The girl hissed.

"Take it easy Vlad, no need for this to get messy. I'm sure that once we all get settled, you will have plenty of people who wants to fight you" He reassured.

The girl, Vlad, looked at the two for a moment before sliding the case on her back, "You got lucky this time but know this, next time, there won't be anyone there to protect you" she warned before walking off in a sassy manner.

The crowd groaned at the lack of action from all the suspense that was built up and dispersed into smaller groups again.

"Thanks for the help, I owe you" Alfred said to his savior.

"Don't mention it. I have dealt with Mad Vlad before"

Alfred looked confused. "Mad Vlad?"

"That's her nickname, her real name is Vladmira Fammus. She comes from a pretty respected military family that was instrumental in the Fanus victory during the Great War. She likes to believe that she is higher than everyone else" He explained.

"I can tell" Alfred replied. He then realized that he hasn't introduced himself, "Where are my manners, I'm Alfred Caponen" he said putting out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lance Python" He said shaking Alfred's hand.

The name Python rang a bell in Alfred's mind as a pretty big name. "Python? Like the biggest weapon manufacturers in all of the kingdoms" he asked.

"Yeah that's my family, I hope I don't intimidate you" Lance said.

"Not at all, I don't get intimidated that easily"

"Well that's good, usually I scare people off when I tell them that I have flown over the known world, or that I have met all the leaders in the government or I have been to the academy awards or that I…"

Alfred smiled as Lance continued to list all the "interesting things" that he has done in his life. But on the inside, he was losing respect for the man who saved him from having his teeth knocked in.

_Great, the two people I have met have been a control freak and a show-off. Just freaking perfect._

A sinking feeling started to form in his stomach. The feeling then started to move lower and lower until it stopped right above his legs reminding Alfred why he got up from his spot in the first place.

"Listen, that all really fascinating but can you please tell me where the restroom is before I exploded into thousands of pieces of skin and urine" He begged.

"Sure, go down that hallway and take a right, you can't miss it"

Alfred thanked him and took off in a sprint to go find the restroom. He quickly found it as it was by where he got on the ship. How he missed it when getting on, he will never know. He went in and "quenched the thirst of the Great White Oval". When he was finished, he walked out and stopped on the sky deck.

He closed his eyes as the cool wind hit against his face. He wondered how this wind would feel on his scars. He was about to roll up his sleeves when the announcement sound played. He looked behind him to see an adult woman in a business skirt with a white top and a purple cape.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch…"

Alfred immediately stopped listening as he knew that it was just a welcome speech that didn't help him at all. All it told him was that they were landing soon. He walked back inside trying to avoid Lance as much as possible. He grabbed his violin case and put it on his back.

The air ship landed at Beacon and the exit door opened. People swarmed to get outside to see for themselves the prestigious school that that is Beacon Academy. Alfred was about to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to be on my team" Lance said behind him.

Alfred faked a smile, "Well I don't know how team arrangements are going to work but if I had to choose between you or someone else. I know who I would choose" He replied.

Lance nodded "Well I'll see you at orientation" he said as Lance walked away.

Alfred waited until he was sure Lance was out of hearing him.

"I would choose anyone that's not you" He said to himself.

He readjusted his hat and started walking to start his new adventure as a huntsman-to-be.


	2. First Impressions

Alfred walked down the courtyard and looked at Beacon academy in awe. "Man, I could get used to a view like this" He said to himself.

He smiled to himself until he heard a crashing sound not too far from him. He looked to see a luggage car on the ground spilling white cases on the ground and a red hooded girl on the ground being yelled at by a white headed girl.

"Hmmm, cat fight already. Might as well watch" He said as he walked over to the scene.

He hid behind some bushes and watched the scene unfold.

"What are you doing?!" the white haired girl yelled.

The hooded girl quickly got up "Uhh, sorry"

Alfred was going to move closer to get a better view when he heard rustling near him. He looked to see a blond guy sneaking near him to watch as well.

"Psst, dude. Come here" he said to blond as he gestured for him to come to him.

The blond looked at Alfred and pointed at himself. He mouthed "me"

"Yes yes, come over here"

The blond quietly walked over to where Alfred was standing and stopped next to him. "Come to watch the action?" Alfred asked.

"I heard a crash, I got curious" The man said.

"Well looks like we are in for a show. I'm Alfred by the way"

"Jaune Arc"

Alfred nodded "Jaune Arc huh, smooth name, kind of rolls off the tongue" He noted.

Jaune raised his eyebrows "You really thinks so?"

"Yeah, the ladies are going to love it"

"How do you know, are you a ladies expert?" Jaune asked.

Alfred considered this as relationships in the past haven't exactly ended that well for him. "Common sense I guess. Here, out of these two, which one would you pick?"

Jaune examined the two girls as the white haired shook a vile of dust. "The white one"

"Really? Her? She's too controlling. If you went after her, she would be the man of the relationship"

"So you would pick the hooded girl" Jaune clarified.

"Out of those two yes. But she seems inexperienced, confused you can say. But she is the better of them. Here let's watch some more"

They watched as the white haired yelled at the red hooded one about what dust was.

"What are you brain-dead? Dust! Fire, Water, Lightning, Energy" the white yelled as she shook the vile more violently.

The red one started to choke, when Alfred looked closely he found out that it was because was directly breathing in Dust, a big don't do unless you want overload your systems and explode.

"I…I know" the red one tried to say but she started to cough from all the dust.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you got to say for yourself?" The white one was going to continue bombarding her with questions but was cut short when the Red one couldn't take anymore Dust and finally sneezed.

"ACHOO"

A big fireball appeared from her mouth which hit the White one in a fiery explosion of snow, fire, and electricity. Alfred barely contained himself from not laughing his ass off.

"Do you really find that funny?" Jaune asked

"Oh yes. I'm not sure whether because the white one was being a huge jerk and she deserved it or the placement of the blast but that was hilarious. Looks like she has earned herself a nickname. I'm thinking booger exploder."

"How about Crater Face?" Jaune said.

"That even better"

They watched some more as the White one's wrath increased tenfold. "UNBELIEVABLE. This is the exactly what I was talking about"

"I'm really, really sorry" The other apologized.

"Ugh, you complete Dolt. What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon"

This comment made Alfred stop laughing. He hated bullies, and this girl had all the telltale signs of one. He was about to step out and give her a piece of his mind when he heard steps. He looked over to see a girl dressed in black and white with a bow on her head walked towards them. _Hmm, a new challenger enters the fray. How interesting._

"I'm sorry Princess" The red one said.

"It's Heiress, actually. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world" The black one explained.

_Weiss Schnee, I knew she looked familiar. _

"You see Jaune, I would pick the black one out of all of them" Alfred said examining her.

"Why? What makes her different from the others?"

"Well, she has bigger… personality"' Alfred replied.

Jaune looked at him confused, "What do you mean, you haven't met her yet"

"You know, there is more of her. More of her out there"

"I still don't know what you are talking about?"

Alfred gave up and just pointed.

"OHHH you mean she has bigger boobs. Why didn't you just say that?"

"I was trying to be classy ok. Looks like the fight is almost over" he said looking over the bushes.

Weiss had just stormed off and the black one walked away leaving the red one alone. She then promptly fell on her back and looked at the sky.

"Now's your chance, go over to here and talked to her" Alfred told Jaune.

"Me? Now? Why?" Jaune asked in rapid succession.

"Yeah, you're inexperienced. She's inexperienced. You guys are perfect"

"I don't know what even to do or say"

Alfred put his hand on Jaune's shoulder, "Just go to her, put out your hand and say "Hi, I'm Jaune."

Jaune nodded "Okay, you sure this is going to work?"

"I got complete confidence in you okay. I'm going to go to the black one and see what her story is. I'll see you at orientation okay. Good luck"

Alfred patted Jaune on the back before he got up and walked in the direction the girl in black went. He found her looking at a statue of two huntsmen standing over a defeated Ursa. He walked over till he was a couple of yards behind her. He took a deep breath and walked closer.

"That was quite performance back there" He said when he was a couple feet from her.

She turned around to face Alfred, "What are talking?" she asked.

"That confrontation back there. Not everyone has the guts to talk back to someone as powerful as the Schnee family"

"So you saw that whole ordeal" she replied.

"Yeah, it was quite an entertaining view from where I was standing by the bushes"

"And may I ask why you were spying on them?"

Alfred gave her a confused look, "Spying… I prefer the term secretly observing"

"Which is spying"

Alfred put up his finger and shook it no, "No, spying is for government agents and assassins. I was observing the scene very quietly so no one would notice me. Hence, secretly observing"

"Fine, who would be the one who was "Secretly Observing?"

He took off his hat, put it over his heart and bowed at her "Alfred Caponen. At your service"

"For a man who spy one women, you do know the proper way to introduce yourself to a girl"

"Secretly Observing. May I ask for your name?"

"Blake Belladonna. I would say nice to meet you. By you kind of creep me out"

Alfred gave her an offended look. "Creepy? Are you sure you don't mean nice"

"Sorry, but I have learned not to trust strangers, especially does who, how do you put it, secretly observe people" she said before turning around and walking away.

"Wow that was harsh" he said to himself.

He looked around to see everyone going inside the main building. He followed them into a large auditorium with a stage at the end that had a microphone stand. He walked to the middle of the room and took a seat on the floor.

He took off his hat and looked at it. He examined it until his eyes laid on an emblem etched into the side of it. It was an Ace of Diamonds playing card. It would be easy to miss if you weren't looking at it directly. "Well Mom, I did it. I finally made it. I hope I make you proud" He said out loud.

"I'm sure your hat is very proud of you" Jaune said behind him.

Alfred quickly got up "Hey Jaune, how did it did it go with little red back there"

Jaune nodded, "It went pretty well thanks to you. I introduced myself, she introduced herself as Ruby and we just walked around talking"

"Ruby, that's a nice name. You see. All you need is a little confidence and anything is possible. Well not everything, it didn't go as well for me with the woman in black. Her name is Blake by the way. She totally blew me off and called me a creeper"

"You were spying on them" Jaune reminded.

"Thanks Jaune, I nearly forgotten. So why aren't you talking to Ruby right now to try and "seal the deal?"

"She went to go sit near her sister and abandoned me"

"Ah, I'm sorry, there is always next time buddy" Alfred comforted.

Someone tapped the microphone to get everyone's attention. Alfred looked up to see two teachers, Glynda Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin. He has heard many rumors about Beacon's headmaster, including the fact that he is second in most coffee consumed, only next to Professor Oobleck.

"I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge- to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free of you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It's up to you to take the first step"

Alfred's scars started to tingle when Ozpin finished. He looked down at his right arm and rubbed it. _Wasted energy huh, you have no idea Professor._

"You will all gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, you will start will initiation, be ready" Goodwitch said right after.

"Alright, Jaune I'm going to go down to the ballroom and set up early before all the good spaces are taken"

"What am I supposed to do?" He asked in return.

Alfred nudged his heads towards Ruby and Weiss, "Go finish the job, say something good about yourself"

Jaune smiled and patted him on the back before walking off towards the girls. Alfred turned around and started walking towards the ballroom.

**4 Hours Later…**

Alfred looked over the ballroom from an upstairs viewing platform. It was a nice space and as far as he knew, no else had found it yet. He set up his sleeping bag in a corner where he could look out the window and see the moon perfectly. He watched people fill in the large room and pick spaces to sleep. As he watched he remembered something his father once told him. _You can always tell a lot about a man from the way to act Al. If they are hiding something or not. You just need to pay attention._

He looked around to see most people set up in the middle of the room. He saw Vladmira right in the middle with a group of girls, obviously trying to form her army already. Lance was also nearby but was just sitting there awkwardly. There were a few who set up away from everyone else, in corners or in the shadows, those were the people who had secrets, who had something to hide. He noticed Blake was one of those people who put themselves away. _Hmm, what are you hiding Blake?_

He continued to watch people until he heard steps behind him. He looked behind him to see two men talking behind them.

They were roughly the same height, about 5'11". The first one looked like an old west bounty hunter. He had on an old west bounty hunter hat that had what looked like a bite mark missing from the left side of the bill and tally marks on top of it. He was wearing a dusty brown trench coat with a satchel that had a sleeve missing on the right arm. That arm was covered in Black armor from the shoulder down, on the arm was a wolf and arrows crossing it.

The other one had blond hair similar to Jaune. He had bright eyes that seemed to change colors. He had a blue shirt with a white biker jacket and white pants. He seemed to not have to ability to keep still and kept moving something every moment. On the back of the jacket was an emblem of a shotgun shell with three knives stabbing it on both sides.

"Oh hello, we didn't know there was someone else up here. Mind if we stay up here?" the hunter asked.

Alfred shook his head, "I have no problem, make yourself at home. I'm Alfred by the way"

"I'm Vincent, this is my brother Nate" The hunter said.

"Brothers? You guys look so different"

"We are adopted brothers" Nate said stepping forward.

"Ahhh, well it's nice to meet you two"

The two nodded and started to set up on the opposite side of the platform. Alfred took off his hat, put where his stuff was and walked down stairs to the locker room to go get changed into his night clothes. He walked in the locker room and went to the corner where he couldn't be seen by other people. Once he was sure that no one was watching, he stripped off his vest and took off his shirt revealing various scars on his chest and back in patterns. On his chest, there was two scars that made an X in the middle and four scars that made a box around it. On his back was scars that looked like a tic-tac-toe game. He looked at his left arm and traced the scars with the right hand. There were similar scars on his legs too. _One day, all these scars will be justified, all the memories will be replaced, and I will finally have peace._

He quickly finished changing into a normal white shirt with long-sleeve under-armor and a pair of boxers with under armor under it to cover his legs. When he got back upstairs. Nate and Vincent already changed their clothes. Nate had a blue sleeveless shirt and long gray pajama pants. Vincent was pretty simple, he just had on brown long johns and long sleeve shirt though his right arm was still covered by the black armor. They were playing chess. Just from watching them, Alfred could see what type of person they were. Vincent made calculated moves to try and take down his opponent as effectively as possible while Nate just winged it and made moves for no reason other than trying to be fast.

Alfred crawled into his sleeping bag and put his hat over his face to block out the lights. _One day down, 3 years and 364 days to go_._ I hope I do you proud Mom. _He thought to himself before drifting to sleep with thoughts of home.


	3. Making a new friend

_**Hello there valued fan fiction reader. It's your number one procrastinator Nightspaz here with another exciting entry of my story. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I was at a convention for a week and when I got back, my computer decided to commit suicide so I lost everything but no matter, I will keep on going. I still have a few characters I have to develop and introduce but once we are done with that, I got my own story in the works that I think you will enjoy so don't go anywhere. I'm going to try and figure out a schedule for uploads, I'm thinking Wednesdays with a few here and there on other days but this isn't set in stone as I am very busy and lazy at the same time so you never know but they will get up. Also, while I do have OCs that I made and are important characters, I am horrible at creating ones that are only there for a chapter or two, so here's what I'm thinking. You guys can message me with your OCs and if I like them, I will put them in for a little bit and them and my guys can meet and talk or fight or do whatever. But if someone makes me Concept art or a cover for my story, they will get a shout out in my story, their character is guaranteed to be put in for a longer period time than normal and they earn a permanent place on my don't kill list when I am supreme ruler of the world, so food for thought. So without further a due here is the next chapter. **_

_** ~Nightspaz**_

Alfred opened his eyes to find himself strapped to an operating table. A bright light from a lamp blinded him so he couldn't see where he was. As his eyes adjusted, he looked around to see a table with various surgical tools next to him and a green wall in front of him with a large window looking into a viewing room with a shadow of a man inside.

"Why Al? Why did you do it?" asked a voice of the last man Alfred wanted hear.

The shadow in the window moved and opened a door next to the window and walked inside. He was tall man, about an inch shorter than Alfred. He had short pitch black hair that was covered by a top hat. He had midnight purple eyes that seemed to pierce into Alfred's very soul. He was wearing a black over coat similar to a trench coat with a fur collar, under it was a black dress shirt that seem to blend in with the coat along with a purple vest that had a silk white tie, black pants and suave black shoes that came to a point. Along his pants were metal joints that looked like a brace. It was the last person Alfred wanted to see. It was his brother Jack.

"How did you find me Jack?" Alfred said looking his brother dead in the eye.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about how I found you, you should be worried about what comes next" Jack said examining the surgical tools on the table. He grabbed a small scalpel and touched to tip to test its sharpness. "Do you know when the last time I saw you was? I believe it was when I was watching your casket being buried with you dead inside yet here you lay alive and kicking, do you mind explaining to me why that is?"

"Well I could tell you but I'm pretty sure that even if I did the outcome of it would be the same" Alfred replied.

Jack sighed "Your right Al, it doesn't matter how you are still alive. It's not you I want anyway. I want the other you, I want Alex"

Alfred looked at him for a moment before laughing. "You want Alex? You're crazier than you look. Alex is long gone"

"No, He still here. He's just locked up and buried under that mind of yours" Jack said.

"And how do you plan on getting him out? I spent years make sure he was gone"

Jack smiled, "Oh Al, all of these years I would assume you know that when I want something. I do anything I can to get it" Jack quickly took the scalpel and stabbed Alfred in his chest causing him to scream in pain.

Alfred jerked forward panting and sweating from his dream, _it's only a dream Al, it's only a dream. _He shook his head to clear it of his dream but it still lurked in his brain. He looked out the window to see the sun starting to rise. He guessed it was about 5:30 so he had a couple of hours before initiation started. He looked around to see that most people were still sleeping. _Perfect time for me to go get changed._

He got up from his sleeping bag and rolled it up. He grabbed his violin case and hat and made his way to the locker room being careful not to wake anyone up on his way there. He went to the same corner he went the night. He took off his shirt and the under amour revealing his bare chest and put them on the bench next to him. He put in the locker combination and pulled the locker. But it wouldn't open.

"What?" Alfred said out loud.

He put in the combination again and pull harder but it still didn't open. This time he got annoyed. He tried again and again pulling harder and harder every time. "God damn it" Alfred was about to punch the locker when he heard gasping behind him.

"Whose ther..." his failed when he saw the person behind him.

It was a small girl, a bit taller than Ruby, with brown eyes, long brown hair, and most importantly, two long brown rabbit ears on top of her head. She was wearing a black form-fitting top and a dark brown, long-sleeved jacket that comes down to her chest. Her leggings consist of two parts: a pair of dark brown shorts and a pair of black form-fitting leggings that come to just below her hips. Her jacket and leggings have small amounts of embellished metal armor attached to them, and she wears a large armored belt. Her shoes have embellished metal on the heel and toe. She had to be the cutest girl he has ever seen.

"What are you doing in the boy's locker room" Alfred asked the Faunus girl.

"The boy's locker room..." the girl said in a quiet voice looking around.

Alfred took a quick look around too. It was the exact same locker room from the night before. That was until his eyes got to the bathroom area, there was six stalls and no urinals. _Wait... something not right here_

"I think a better question is why I am in the girl's locker room?" Alfred said realizing his mistake.

The girl nodded awkwardly "Soooo, nice scars you got there" she said trying to make this situation not awkward. Little did she know that she just struck the most personal and delicate nerve in Alfred's body.

"Hey well nice ears you got there" Alfred said in a very douchy manner. _Ah crap that was a very dick move on my part._

The girl immediately lowered her head and her ears lowered. Alfred heard her starting to sniffle.

"Sorry about that. My scars are a very delicate subject as I'm sure your ears are a touchy subject too. If it's any consolation, they're quite beautiful" Alfred apologized.

She looked up and raised her ears in curiosity, "What do you mean?"

"Your ears. They fit you pretty well. Man, I wish I had a pair" Alfred admitted.

She blushed a little bit and looked down, "You're just saying that"

"No I'm not. I think having ears like that would be the best thing ever" he said smiling.

She sighed, "You wouldn't be saying that if you actually had them"

Alfred pretended to think about this, "Nah, I'm pretty sure that I would just become twice as awesome"

The girl chuckled, "You must be the first human that wishes they were a faunus"

Alfred shrugged, "Probably, but you have to admit that it would be pretty cool to see me with a monkey tail or a pair of dog ears"

"It would be a sight to see. I'm Velvet by the way" she said.

Alfred took a step back and bowed, "Alfred Caponen at your service"

"Well Alfred, it would probably be nicer to meet you if you weren't shirtless" she pointed out.

Alfred quickly looked at down at his bare chest before grabbing his white shirt to cover his scars, but it was short sleeved and didn't cover his fore arms.

"So how did you get them?" She asked.

"I was magician's assistant and we did that trick where they put me on the wheel and spin me while they throw knives on me, didn't work out that well" Alfred said sarcastically.

"I'm guessing that's not true"

"Nope, no offense Velvet, but I'm not too comfortable talking about something this personal to a person I met 10 minutes ago"

Velvet nodded "I guess that's fair. You know you should probably leave before another girl comes in"

"Right, well it was nice meeting you Velvet"

"It was nice to meet you too even though it was under weird circumstances" Velvet said.

Alfred snapped his fingers and his fedora appeared in his right hand. He tipped it in Velvet's direction before leaving the girls locker room and making his way to the boy's locker room.

He quickly changed into his normal attire and went back to the viewing platform where he slept. He looked at his stuff, besides the sleeping bag that was provide for him, he only had three bags, his clothes bag, his violin case, and his video game bag that he valued more than life itself. Compared to other people like that Weiss Schnee who had luggage carts full of bags, he didn't have much at all. He grabbed what he had and started walking towards the stairs.

He went down to the cafeteria and ate some breakfast. As he was there, he tried to examine the other students but he couldn't keep himself from watching one particular orange haired girl who amazingly could talk nonstop to a poor unfortunate boy while eating stacks of pancakes. It astonished Alfred to point of him wanting to shake the girl hand for going where no man has dare gone before.

He finished up eating and went down to the locker room to put away his stuff. He put in his suitcase and his gaming bag into the locker. He stopped when he looked at his violin case. _I probably should take it out. I am going to use it soon so I should make sure all the parts are there_.

He traced his hand on the edges of the case until he felt the coldness of metal straps keeping the case closed. He undid the straps and opened the case to reveal a beautiful brown violin and black bow. The violin looked like any other violin except that on the base there were two etchings, both were playing cards. One was of the queen of spades on the right side of the violin and the other was the Ace of Diamonds, the same one that was on Alfred's hat, that was etched on the left side of the violin.

He grabbed the violin where the base meets the bridge, "Hand print confirmed, activating Dust Disguised Combination weapon codenamed : Peeping Tom" a electronic voice said.

All of a sudden the violin began to flicker and it was replaced by a Thompson Sub Machine Gun. Of course it didn't exactly look like a Thompson Sub Machine gun as it had moving parts so it looked more mechanized and had white lines that pulsated running across the gun.

"Please insert Ammo Clip" the electronic voice said.

"Ugh, I forgot how annoying this voice was" Alfred said taking off his hat. He put down his weapon and put both of his hands on the bottom and the top of his fedora. He quickly flattened his fedora and removed his hands. When he did this, his fedora was replaced by a 50 round drum magazine. He inserted the magazine into his gun.

"Normal ammunition loaded"

"You know what Tom, makes these bullets blanks will ya?" he said to his gun.

"Ammo type changed to Blanks"

He looked around and noticed two girls talking. One of them was had a red hooded on and the other one had yellow hair. _Hey it's that girl who exploded yesterday. What's her name Rebecca, Riana, Rubes, Ruby. Yeah that's her name Ruby, maybe I should give them a good old scare. _

Alfred aimed his gun at them and pulled the trigger hoping that the bang will scare them out of their skin.

"Required part missing, Safety engaged" the annoy electronic voice reminded.

Alfred hung his head in failure, _God damn it, There is always one thing that I forget. _He grabbed the black violin bow. He attached the bow to the bottom of the barrel and it began to flicker similar to what the violin did. When it was done it revealed a long sharp blade attached to the gun like a bayonet.

"Transformation complete, Peeping Tom is now activated" the electronic voice said.

He looked at his weapon, he called it Peeping Tom because of a story his mother used to tell him. This weapon used to his mother's so he figured it calling it after one of her stories was out of respect for her.

He moved his index finger along the trigger handle until he felt a button. He pressed the button. All of a sudden the weapon began the change. The trigger handle began moving up until it went inside the stock leaving the trigger on the outside. The drum magazine turned sideways and went into the body of the rifle, and the blade went inside the barrel and extended until the weapon became short sword with the stock as the hilt.

"Sword transformation complete" the electronic voice said.

Alfred groaned "Tom, delete Vocal program"

"Confirmative, Deleting Vocal program… Wait what?" the electronic voice began to ask before failing.

Alfred smiled at the thought of never hearing that voice again.

"Will all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliffs for initiation, Again will all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliffs for initiation" an Announcement said.

Alfred turned his weapon into gun form and put it on his back as he walked to Beacon cliffs.

When he got there, he saw Ozpin and Goodwitch standing by the edge of the cliff and a couple dozen small platforms in front of them. Alfred stood on the first one of the line and waited for everyone to get there.

When everyone was there, Ozpin started talking. Alfred ignored him until he mentioned teammates.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time year at Beacon. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next 4 years" Ozpin explained.

_Wait what, the first person I make eye contact with ?! What if the first person I make eye contact with already has a partner, will he have two partners and we become an awkward threesome? This system of selection has a lot of flaws in it._

Alfred was going to raise his hand to ask Ozpin about this very confusing selection process when he started hearing clicking.

_Click Click Click_

He looked down and saw that the sounds were coming from the platform. _Wait, why is are these platforms clicking?_

"Are there any questions… Good, let us begin"

Alfred looked up over the cliff and back down at the platform making the connection between the two.

"Oh you got to be kidding me" He said to himself before he was launched to the air and to certain death.

Since he was sure he was going to die, he figured he given them something to remember him by "TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN" He yelled back at the cliff sure that those would be that last words he ever spoke again.


	4. Initiation

'_I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky. Think about every night and day, spread my wings and fly away. I believe I can soar, see myself running through that open door. Ooh I believe I can fly'. _ Alfred thought to himself as he flew in the air with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and panicked as he saw how close the trees were. _I got to slow myself down or I'm going to splatter like a bug._

He grabbed Tom and loaded an explosive clip causing his gun to glow yellow. He aimed it at the ground at an angle and fired. The explosive force pushed him back slowing his descent just enough for him to take his knife from his vest and stab it into a tree stopping him. He dropped down and landed with a solid thud. He put away his knife and brushed himself off. '_Alright since that part is done, the rest should be a cake walk'._

He walked along the forest being careful of his surroundings. '_Alright, let's check our priorities, I need to find a relic at the forest temple that is somewhere in this who knows how large forest, I need a partner who I need to find, and I need to not die. Okay seems simple enough'._

He came into a small clearing after about 5 minutes. There was a couple of boulders along the edges and three rocks in the middle creating a Teepee. It looked like there was something inside of it. Alfred walked closer to get a better look of what it was. He kneeled down in front of it and picked it up the item. It was an egg, a white egg with red markings and black fur sprouting around it.

'_Oh Crap' _He thought to himself as he realized that what he was holding a Grimm egg. He immediately dropped it. Realizing his mistake a moment too late he tried to grab the falling egg but to no avail as he watched it break on the ground. A terrifying roar followed other smaller roars rang throughout the forest. '_Well it looks like I'm about to have some company'_

He readied Tom and tried to take cover behind a boulder. But when he was 25 yards away, a pack of about 10 beowolves jumped out from the trees and landed in front of him. Alfred heard rustling behind him, he turned around to see another ten beowolves and 3 Ursi, one of them larger who was obviously the mother of the broken egg. He was completely surrounded, he quickly pulled out his M1911 and replaced the magazine in it. He put it back in its holster and waited for the Grim to make the first move.

The mother stood on her hind legs and let out a battle cry. All the beowolves launched forward at him. He started firing taking out five of them before the first one reached him. He switched Tom to sword form and sliced down the first one to get to him.

He took out his pistol and shot the closest one to him in the head. He heard one of them jump behind him. He turned around and stabbed it in the chest before shooting it 4 times in the throat. He turned around and shot three more beowolves in the head before he heard that horrible clicking sound of an empty clip.

He grabbed his pistol by the barrel and used the butt of the gun to smack a Beowulf to the ground and stabbed it with Tom. He put away his pistol and switched Tom back to gun form and started shooting taking out 3 more before one of them managed to land a hit on him knocking him back.

"Okay. If you want to play it like that" He said getting up.

He charged at them using his bayonet to stab the first one and shooting a hole in its chest. One jumped up and landed on his back. He quickly spun around and jumped up body slamming it on top of one of its comrades killing both of them. The remaining three beowolves looked at each other before running away to escape the same fate as their former friends.

The three Ursi looked at each other before all three roared at the same time. One of them charged at him roaring. Alfred waited at the other end of the clearing for it to reach him. When it reached him, it swiped at him lowering its head in the process. He jumped up and landed on top of the Ursa. He turned Tom into sword form and slit its throat. The Ursa stumbled for a moment before Alfred finished the job by stabbing it in the head. The Ursa fell dead and Alfred rolled off waiting for the next one to attack him.

The Ursa next to the mother quickly ran off in fear. The mother stood up ready to kill the man who broke her eggs when a gun shot went off.

BANG

The mother looked down at her chest to see a bullet hole and blood running down.

BANG BANG BANG

More gunshots went off in more rapid succession coming faster and faster until it came to a point where there was no pause between the guns shots. After a minute, the gunfire came to a stop. The mother took a step forward before 4 spikes pierced her and exploded completely obliterating the former Ursa.

Alfred looked up to see Lance holding what appeared to be a mini gun with 4 triangles around the barrels. Lance clicked a button and the four triangles closed revealing that his minigun also turned into a lance.

"Hello" Lance said putting the large weapon on his back.

"Hi..." Alfred said a bit stunned at what he had just witness. "I guess we are partners now"

"Guess so" Lance replied walking to him.

The newly formed duo started walking together through the forest.

"Listen, if we are going to be partner. I have to admit that when I first met you, I didn't like you that much. I thought you were a bit of a show off" Alfred admitted.

Lance sighed "Sorry about that. To be honest, this is my first year going to a school ever in my life"

"You're kidding. You never went to elementary school or pre combat school"

Lance shook his head "Nope. My family is very rich and powerful so that I was privately trained by champion athletes and taught by famous professors in my own home. So I never had to make friends on my own, you could say I was very nervous and overthinked the whole thing" He said.

"Well anyone who can turn an Ursa that big into Swiss cheese in less than a minute is okay by me. I mean that thing was so holey that it should be considered a God. What type of weapon can do that by the way?" Alfred asked.

Lance reached behind his back and pulled out his weapon. "Say hello to Winged Crusader, it's a combination of a lance and minigun. It has 4 barrels that hold 75 round cylinder clips so it can fire 300 rounds before it needs to reload. When I do need to reload, the barrels push the cylinders out and the tops of them close into the spikes. They then fire out and stab into whatever it hits and explode. It has 16 extra clips behind the barrels so I can reload on a moment's notice" He explained.

"Nice, seems like a pretty effective weapon" Alfred commented.

"Yeah it is. How about you? When I got there, there was three Ursi and ten beowolves and took out all but one pretty quickly" Lance said.

"My weapon is called Peeping Tom. It's a DDCW or Dust Disguised Combination weapon. Right now, you can clearly see that it's a Thomson SMG with a bayonet that can also turn into a sword but when it's not being used. It reverts back to a 100% usable violin. When I need it, it turns into a weapon" Alfred said with pride for his weapon.

"That's pretty sweet. By the way, do you know where we going?" Lance asked looking around.

"Yeah. Forward" Alfred replied.

Lance chuckled, "I can tell we are going to be good friends" he said to his partner.

They walked aimlessly around the forest when they heard gunshots and sounds of struggle. They looked at each other for a moment before rushing to go help whoever was fighting. They pulled out their weapons and charged into battle... only to see there was no battle. Only Vincent and Nate looking a four Beowolves tied up around rock.

"Charge?" Lance said confused.

"Oh hey guys, what's up?" Nate said looking behind him.

"Umm. We heard gunshots and we thought we come and help but it looks like you guys aren't the ones who need assistance in scenario" Alfred said looking at the beowolves whimper.

"We were ambushed by a pack of these fellows but we handle the situation" Vincent said.

"So why are four of them tied up like hostages?" Lance asked confused.

"That is an excellent question. Nate, would mind explaining why are we keeping these four alive?" Vincent asked accusingly.

"Well, I climbed one of the tree and saw the forest temple about a mile and half away from here. So I figured we need a faster mode of transportation" Nate said.

"And what would that be?" Alfred asked.

Nate smiled and looked at the beowolves. The beowolves looked at him before looking at each other concerned. "Well, when was the last time you guys went to a rodeo?" He said smiling like a devil.

_**AN: Alright, we got some action going on. This chapter is shorter than past ones but I figured I got some lost time I need to make up but all of them will still be equal awesome. I also like to remind you guys that I am taking OC requests for your OC to make a guest appearance in my story. Just let me know and if I like your character, then he/she will show up. Alright, I catch you guys on the next chapter.**_


End file.
